


Scars are Sexy

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Awards, F/F, Fancy Event, Gala AU, Implied/Referenced Sex, The AU no one asked for, Theyna - Freeform, confident reyna, thalia in a dress, waitress reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “Do I have to go?”“Come on Thalia, we’ve been over this already, it’s a gala being thrown in your honour. Of course you have to go.”In which Thalia has to go to a gala but the incredibly cute waitress makes it not so bad.





	Scars are Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I've been writing a lot of things in Reyna's POV recently so I decided to switch it up a bit. Enjoy!

“Do I have to go?”

“Come on Thalia, we’ve been over this already, it’s a gala being thrown in your honour. Of course you have to go.”

Thalia threw back her head in defeat.

“Ugh, fine.” She groaned. “I’d better go get dressed so.”

“Yeah, hurry on would you?” Annabeth badgered thoroughly exasperated. “Honestly, I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.”

“You know you love me.” Thalia boasted from where she was wriggling into her dress in the bathroom.

“Debateable.” She herd Annabeth mutter from her bedroom, but chose to let it go. She quickly did her hair, put on some makeup and slid on her shoes. Reluctant she may be, there was no world in any universe where Thalia Grace was the reason Annabeth Chase was late for an event. She stepped out of the bathroom and spun slowly around for approval.

“Well would you look at that,” Annabeth drawled. “You can wear clothes other than leather jackets and ripped jeans.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Thalia said rolling her eyes. “Now, are you ready to go?”

“Mhm, just grab your bag, I’ve got the keys.

Thalia went to the dresser where afore mentioned bag awaited and took one last glance in the mirror. Annabeth was right, it was weird seeing her in anything other than her trademark jackets.

Her dress was black, fairly simple really with an off the shoulders neckline and no embellishment aside from the thigh high slit. But the material was sleek and form fitting and Thalia had to admit, if she ever had to take a break from her iconic biker look, this was the dress to do it in.

“You look great, blah blah blah, come on or I’ll leave you here.”

“Can’t leave me, guest of honour, remember?” Thalia teased as they made their way out the door and Annabeth just sighed.

“This is gonna go to your head isn’t it?”

Thalia just smrked.

 

“Holy fuck.” Thalia breathed as they entered the gala. It was being hosted in a gazebo. When Thalia had originally heard, she thought it couldn’t possibly be that big a deal, a tent is a tent no matter how big. Thalia wasn’t one to go back on her word but even she had to admit she was wrong. Her original concern was that it would be too cold, but tall heaters looking almost like lamps were fanned throughout. Lights and flowers entwined around their stands to make them look like just decorations. Circular tables bedecked in white tablecloths took up half the space, the rest was occupied by a dance floor located just in front of a little stage where a band were playing away to their hearts content. 

Thalia glanced to Annabeth to see how she was taking it, but she was gazing up at the ceiling in awe. Thalia looked up and gasped. Gorgeous warm strands of lights dandled from the roof like falling stars, entangled with flowers just like the heaters. Gauzy strips of a dark, glittering fabric was draped around the support poles giving the scene a completely ethereal feel.

“Glad you came now?” Annabeth muttered.

“Oh hush.” Thalia replied, nudging her with her hip. “Come on, let’s go find our table.”

 

Forty minutes later, Thalia was dining at the table nearest the stage. Annabeth sat on her right, so elegant in her silver dress while Piper was on her left dazzling all, in red. Also at her table were Percy, Jason and of course the entire reason she was there – the Lord Mayor and her eight year old son, James.

Thalia took another look around the room as the conversation dimmed when the first course of soup arrived. Servers moved seamlessly between tables, filling glasses, replacing cutlery and removing empty dishes. Thalia had a serious level of respect for them, her job was hard but at least she got credit for it. Servers are just one of the underappreciated backbones of our society.

Thalia shifted, but her dress was caught in something. She leaned down and freed the fabric from the leg of her chair and sat back up still preoccupied with her dress until Annabeth nudged her.

“Thals,” She prompted.

Thalia looked up to see a waitress standing just on the other side of Piper. There was a stack of plates balanced in her delicate but capable arms and her swirling dark eyes were apologetic.

“I’m so sorry, would you mind passing me your bowl?”

Thalia looked down to see hers was the only place not cleared, as the server just couldn’t seem to reach her and blushed a little.

“Oh yeah, of course.” She said smiling bashfully as she passed the bowl.

The server’s long, dark braid fell over her shoulder as she accepted it, grinning right back at Thalia gratefully. Their fingers brushed for a moment and Thalia could have sworn she felt sparks, but put it down to static electricity. 

The waitress smiled and moved away before Thalia could even read her nametag and the conversation continued flowing. James told Thalia all about his favourite teacher and his best friend Jack and his new puppy. Thalia had to laugh at the kids endless energy supply. He reminded her of Jason as a kid. She didn’t see the cute server for a little while, until desert rolled around. Thalia was teaching Jack how to draw a dog, using Percy’s pen on the back of a napkin until Annabeth nudged her once more.

She looked up to see her standing right behind Thalia. ‘Reyna’ read her nametag. 

“Dessert?” Reyna asked, smirking a little this time.

Thalia giggled, moving the napkin and pen out of the way. 

“Yes please, totally. I don’t think I could ever turn sugar down.”

Reyna laughed and moved away, serving the rest of the table before returning to wherever the kitchen was based. Thalia took a bite of the chocolate cake and had to stop herself from moaning. There was a kid present. She was in her own world, savouring her desert when Piper poked her side.

“You were totally checking out the waitress.”

Thalia spluttered, her eyes widening incredulously as she turned to face Piper properly.

“What? No I wasn’t!”

Piper laughed at her attempts of protest. “Sure you were. I totally get it, she was gorgeous.”

That was a statement Thalia couldn’t argue. Reyna had stunning caramel skin, her chocolate eyes were lined with a perfect stroke of eyeliner, making them pop. Her cheekbones were high enough to match those of Angelina Jolie’s and now that Thalia thought of it, she really did want to kiss those smug lips.

“Ugh Piper, what have you done!” She groaned, slumping forward slightly. “I hadn’t realised I was into her.”

Piper just laughed at her. “You should be thaning me.”

“Look,” She continued, pointing to the bar on their right.

“She’s manning the bar right now, why don’t you go say hi.”

Thalia didn’t budge. “Nope, I refuse.”

Piper shrugged, “Up to you.”

Thalia sat where she was, trying to tune back into the conversation. But her mind kept going to Reyna. Finally she broke and looked over to see no one at the bar except Reyna. She was leaning forward against the bar resting her chin on her fist, watching the crowd. Their eyes met for a second and Reyna raised an eyebrow smiling.

Thalia glanced over at Piper to see her grinning knowingly and Thalia stood up.

“I’m going to grab a drink.” She announced to the table. “Does anyone want anything?” 

After a chorus of “no’s”, Thalia leaned down to Piper. 

“I’m going only because I’m thirsty. No other reason.”

“Whatever you say.” Piper half sang, Thalia already moving away.

Reyna shifted with interest as she realised Thalia was coming towards the bar, taking her hand away from her face and resting on her elbows confidently.

“What can I get for you?” She asked as Thalia drew near, her tone suggesting a wider variety than just drinks.

“Jack and coke please.” Thalia replied, leaning on the bar herself as Reyna moved away to make the drink.

“So, what’s this event for?” Reyna asked, back turned to Thalia as she worked.

“Oh, just a gala.” Thalia said vaguely. “An excuse to get dressed up and see people I suppose.”

“You don’t seem like you really want to be here.” Reyna said, passing Thalia her drink.

Thalia took a sip out of the little straw.

“I mean, I didn’t want to come originally but I sort of had to. Now that I’m here though…”

Thalia paused, meeting Reyna’s eyes.

“It’s really not so bad.” She said, her voice dropping and octave and biting her lip slightly.

Reyna smirked. “You had to come?”

Before Thalia could respond, she was interrupted by the Lord Mayor speaking over the microphone from the stage.

“Would everyone please take their seats please? I’d just like to say a few words.”

Thalia winced and drew herself away from the bar. 

“That’s my cue.” She said sighing.

Reyna smiled and waved her away. Was that regret Thalia saw on her face? She slid into her seat still pondering it but turned her attention back to the Mayor as she resumed speaking.

“Okay first of all I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight for this fantastic cause, as you all know, proceeds will be going to the Women’s Centre for Domestic Violence.”

She paused as a little applause went around the room.

“But we’re also here for another reason. This particular event is in honour of agent Thalia Grace.”

Thalia blushed, already wishing she could sink into her chair.

“I’m sure you all remember three months ago, my son, James, was kidnapped. He’s here tonight only for the incredible work of Ms Grace and her team. During the rescue mission, shots were fired. Thalia threw her own body between James and a bullet. He is only alive today because of her.”

The Lord Mayor paused and looked Thala in the eye. 

“So tonight, it is my utmost pleasure to present Thalia Grace with a medal of valour. Thalia, would you come on up here?”

Thalia rose to her feet to a thunderous applause, her cheeks burning and climbed the steps of the stage. The Mayor pinned to medal above her heart and handed her the microphone. Thalia tried to pass it back, but someone in the audience (Thalia knew it was Percy and she had every intention of killing him later) cried out “Speech!”

Thalia accepted the microphone and turned to face the audience.

“I guess I‘m giving a speech then.” She muttered and a laugh came from the crowd.

“Um okay , I really didn’t think I would have to speak, so forgive my lack of eloquence.” She joked lightly.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. I am of course, incredibly grateful for this honour, but I would never have been able to do it alone. I’d like to acknowledge my incredible team, all of whom are here tonight. They’re all just as responsible for James’ safe return, I just happen to be the one who bears the scar.” 

A chuckle came from the crowd and Thalia continued, encouraged.

“We’re all just happy everyone is safe and the culprit is locked away. James, I’m glad you’re okay buddy. That’s all I have to say I guess. Stay in school and don’t do drugs kids.”

Thalia finished, spinning a little on her heel to hand back the microphone and descended from the stage to a standing ovation. Blushing like no one’s business, Thalia slid back into her seat.

“Don’t do drugs?” Percy teased leaning forward. 

Thalia groaned. “I had nothing prepared! Don’t think I don’t know this is all your fault. I’ll kill you later.”

Percy just laughed and the audience settled down to listen to the rest of the speeches.

 

An hour or two after speeches, coffee and a ton of dancing Thalia spotted the bar was empty once more. She gestured to Annabeth that she was going to take a break and headed back over to Reyna.

“A gala just to have fun? You sorta had to come?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Thalia sighed. “I did sorta have to come, it wasn’t a lie exactly.”

Reyna laughed. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

Thalia just waved her off. 

“They’re making a big deal of nothing. I was just doing my job.”

“She said you took a bullet for her kid.”

“I’ve even got the scar to prove it.” Thalia joked.

“That sounds like a little more than ‘just your job’.”

Thalia shrugged. “Maybe. But what’s a girl to do? Anyways, I’m just glad everyone’s alright.”

Reyna nodded. “On the plus side, scars are sexy.”

It was Thalia’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Are they?”

Reyna just nodded solemnly. “Mhm, totally. I would prove it to you but…”

Thalia’s stomach tightened as Reyna’s eyes roamed her bare shoulders.

“But I can’t exactly see yours, now can I?”

It was Thalia’s turn to smirk.

“I’d show you, but there are kids here and it’s not exactly in a PG spot.”

Reyna tilted her head innocently.

“Another time then?” She asked, still as confident as ever.

“Definitely.” Thalia confirmed.

Reyna beamed and turned around for a moment. Thalia watched confused as she seemed to be writing something.

Reyna turned around and slid a napkin with her phone number on it. Thalia grinned and tucked it into her bra for safe keeping, noting Reyna’s eyes following her movements.

“Call me?” Reyna breathed.

Thalia did.

 

The End.

 

\---------------------------  
Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave your thoughts and/or any prompts you may have! I hope you enjoyed.

Find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes Hope to see you there!


End file.
